The Wedding not quite from Hell
by x-Kim0x
Summary: My take on the Danielle and Ronnie events of Peggy and Archie's wedding day. Archie does not interfere when Danielle reveals the truth, but will things be as simple as they seem?


**A/N: The idea for this came from my second cousin's comment that Danielle's main mistake was to tell Ronnie about her locket while Archie was present. There will be a sequel titled 'Departure.' The italics are quotes from the episode. Please leave a review. **

The Wedding not quite from Hell.

"_This isn't about Amy, it's about you."_

_*_

"_That you're my mother!" _

_*_

"I'm your mother?" repeated Ronnie, reeling from the revelation. "But my daughter's dead," she added confusedly. Deep down she knew that a leopard never changed its spots as they say, but surely even Archie Mitchell wasn't capable of lying about a thing like that? Not being one to judge; as Roxy would do with ease; she wasn't about to denounce Danielle a liar either, just a bit vulnerable. Grief can do strange things after all, and she was aware of that better than most.

Danielle breathed something of a sigh of relief. Ronnie's reaction could have been worse, she supposed. "You are. I swear on little Amy's life, I'm your Amy."

Her tears; of guilt rather than as a response to a family member's deceit, betrayal or cheating on this occasion; pricked against her eyelids as she shook her head, remembering all the hurtful remarks and comments that she had ever directed at the young girl standing before her. "No, no, no," Ronnie suddenly mumbled repeatedly. "There must be some mistake, I'm sure there are plenty of Veronica Mitchells in the world. Have you checked the census?" she asked, with a hint of an obsession apparent in her tone.

Danielle wiped her dampened face of tears quickly. "I'm yours; I have a locket just like yours, with a picture of you in it from when you were little," she sniffed.

Her world spinning with the enormity of the extent to which she had undoubtedly hurt and most likely scarred her daughter, Ronnie's face fell. "I'm so, so sorry baby, she gasped, still reeling from what had become the very biggest shock of her life. Jack and Roxy's copulation was child's play compared to this. "I thought you were stalking me or something, but now I realise that that wasn't the case at all," explained Ronnie, holding her arms out to her long lost daughter. "Come here," she offered invitingly.

"Mum," Danielle smiled as the pair embraced in what had certainly been the most touching single moment of her life.

**

Deep in conversation later that day, Ronnie asked of her daughter, "Did you come here just to find me?"

Smiling at finally being able to gain an insight into her mother's past and vice versa, she replied with complete honesty. "Yeah. My adoptive mother died when I was eighteen and my adoptive father had told me that I was adopted. I know it sounds kind of selfish of me in a way but it just seemed like this huge hole in my life that need not be there any longer," revealed Danielle, being careful to emphasise her regard for the Jones' as her adoptive family only.

"I understand," Ronnie promptly assured her daughter. "If I'm honest I always hoped that you'd feel that not knowing your birth mother was something that you needed to address and that you'd come and find me. You'll have a bit of an idea of what a manipulative, sad pathetic little swine my darling father is by now," began Ronnie sarcastically, "since I assure you that I didn't have the faintest idea that you were mine. He made me give you up."

Danielle nodded gently at this. "That sounds like typical Archie Mitchell behaviour to me. I saw him pay off Suzie at Christmas; it seems that if something doesn't fit in with the little plans he's devised in his mind he simply gets rid of it."

Giggling at her daughter's genius, Ronnie gave another smile before speaking again. "You know him too well you do; I swear I thought he was going to get rid of me when he found I was expecting," she confided in her daughter. "Clearly he wanted to; all he seemed to view me as being adequate for was a punch bag."

Gasping slightly at the brief tale of her mother's suffering, Danielle soon formed a resolve that perhaps paralleled that that she had formed upon arriving at the decision to locate her birth mother. "Well, these Mitchells aren't going anywhere," she assured her mother strongly, defiantly and confidently.

"These Mitchells aren't going anywhere," Ronnie recited her daughter's previous words. "He is," she declared, beaming.


End file.
